Clueless
by ZacBabyVxx
Summary: A game of truth and dare, reveals, the way 2 people feel about eachother, do they give it a shot, or let it pass? Zanessa Oneshot.


Trick or Truth Clueless

It's a typical day, where 6 friends are sitting around at Ashley's apartment. Watching TV, listening to music, laughing, joking, and the list goes on. Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Corbin, Monique and Lucas, have been best friends ever since they can remember. Recently, Corbin and Monique have started dating, and things are going brilliantly. They are truly in love. But there are secrets hidden among the 6 of them, some of them know some of the secrets, whilst the others know other one's. Luckily, none of the secrets can effect any of the friendships that are in the circle of friends, if anything they will take them up to the next level.

"Guys! You know what we have forgotten?" Ashley exclaimed, making her friends, stop in their tracks. They all knew exactly what she was thinking, some of them excited, some of them didn't agree with what she was implying.

"Truth or Dare?" Vanessa questioned, with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh not again! Are we ever going to be able to come over here without playing that stupid game, that creates tension between the six of us?" Zac asked, helping himself, to a can of coke from Ashley's fridge.

"Hmmm…" Ashley placed her index finger and thumb on her chin, pretending to think, when she very well knew the answer, "… Nah! Don't think so! Come on… we all get into it by the end of the game!" Ashley sat down on the carpet, right onto the alcohol stain, from the last time they played, waiting for her friends to join her.

They finally sat down, knowing they had no choice but to play, besides, she was right, they all loved it, by the end of the game.

"Yay! Ok… who's first?" Ashley questioned, looking around the circle, with everyone avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ah! Mr. Bleu! You first!" Ashley looked around and saw Monique with her hand up tall, and straight, like a little girl in kindergarten.

"Ok Mon, you go!" Ashley exclaimed, clapping her hands with excitement.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm… Dare!" Corbin revealed, making his friends 'ah' and 'oo'.

"Ok… Corbin… have you always… 'Liked' me… in that way?" Monique leaned in closer to him, hoping he would say yes.

"Hell Yeah! You sexy beast, you!" Corbin leaned in closer to his girlfriend, catching her lips with his.

"Yay! I feel good now!" Monique grinned.

"Ok… who's next?" Corbin yelped, looking over at Vanessa and Zac, who were chatting away. They were really, the best of friends.

Corbin, and the others, knew that deep down inside, Zac and Vanessa wanted to be more than just friends. Ashley knew by the way her friend would look at him, and Corbin knew because Zac would always laugh at her jokes and tell her she looked beautiful, even when she didn't look her best.

Corbin, suddenly remembered, the time that Vanessa got a boyfriend. He remembered seeing the look on Zac's face when she came to Ashley's house, with a boy holding her waist. Zac was heart-broken, and he hated seeing his friend like that. Zac and Vanessa grew apart just because of Vanessa's boyfriend, and luckily Vanessa noticed, and no longer trusted her partner, so she ended it, but didn't tell anyone the real reason why she did. Except Corbin knew why. The day that Vanessa told her friends that she had broken up with her boyfriend, Zac was the first to comfort her, and give her a shoulder to cry on, although deep down inside, he was so glad it was over. He hated seeing her cry, he would always have to hold back his own tears when she did, and seeing her cry over a stupid fool like that, made him want to kill the guy. But he never let his feelings shine through, not to anyone.

Vanessa secretly loved having Zac with her that day. He took her out for ice cream, and took her shopping, and by the end of the day, she had completely forgotten about what had happened earlier hat day. She only wished, that it was him, that she could be with, she didn't want him to be the one that comes to her for stupid boy troubles, she wanted to go to him, to kiss him, and hold him, and even make love to him. That's how much she truly loved him, but like Zac, she never let her feelings show.

Corbin and Ashley had spoken about it many times, and hated seeing them like this, they always spoke about how they would be the perfect couple, and how much they would look after eachother, and make eachother happy. They just could not understand why they wouldn't go and tell eachother how they really felt, they wanted to understand, but just couldn't.

"I'll go!" Corbin glanced over to find that Ashley had her hand up, and was waiting for instructions.

"Ok! Who's asking? Ness?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, ok!" Vanessa stopped her chattering with Zac and looked to Ashley.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go for Dare!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh! Ok! This should be fun!" Lucas chuckled.

"Ok… let me discuss this with my colleagues, guys… huddle… Ashley… go away!" Vanessa laughed, dragging her friends in towards her, and brushing Ashley away, with hand gestures.

_Oh god! When Vanessa is in charge of my dares, I never want to show my face again! I should have known… hopefully it's better than what she has made me do before… like that time she made me dance in my undies, and then when she made me go onto the balcony and scream, I'm a lesbian! 10 times… or the worst one… when she made me ding dong ditch, and I had to moon my neighbour, I can still see the look on that poor old woman's face._

All of a sudden, Ashley hears Vanessa's voice yelp "That's gonna be funny!"

_Oh Shit…_

"Ok Ash! We've got it! You ready?" Vanessa giggled, her friends and also 'colleagues' laughing along with her.

"I think so… yeah…" Ashley said nervously.

"Ok… you have to go out onto the street, and majorly kiss the first guy you see!" Vanessa suddenly started to laugh, because she knew how embarrassed Ashley would get, but hey… that's what this game is about… embarrassment!

"What? Oh… come on guys… that's not fair! I would never make you guys do that, but you have to do it to me… don't ya? You are all so evil! Evil, I tell ya!" Ashley was frustrated, but also knew that it would kind of funny.

"Exactly!" They all shouted in unison, and then started laughing hysterically.

"Fine… Argh! You guys suck! Do I have to?" Ashley pouted, standing up and getting ready to walk out, she knew what they would say.

"Yep!" her friends shouted in unison.

Ashley opened the door, and walked out stomping her feet, whilst her friends were laughing and running up and down the hallway.

--

"Go on Ash! Get it over and done with!" Zac shouted.

"Yeah, park it right on that dude's lips!" Lucas shouted.

Vanessa and Monique tried to say something, but were overwhelmed with laughter, and almost fell over from the amount of laughter they were making.

"Fuck you! I hate you guys!" Of course Ashley didn't mean what she said, she now regretted choosing dare, when she knew Vanessa would volunteer for the job of choosing what she had to do. She had nothing else to do but laugh along with her friends.

Ashley walked up to the closest guy she saw, and she was glad he wasn't completely unfortunate looking. She walked right up to him, grabbed his collar, and pulling him in close, kissing him quickly, and then pulling away.

"There you happy?" Ashley shouted, still holding the boy's collar.

"Ash, you have to kiss him MAJORLY!" Vanessa grinned, making her all her friends cry out with laughter.

"Argh! Fine! Come here…" Ashley huffed, pulling the stranger closer, to lock lips and and intertwine their tongues together.

"Done!" Ashley said, and then she realized, that the boy had a girl on his arm.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry… my friends… dare… and you…" Ashley stuttered. Thankfully her friends, pulled her away before she got into anymore trouble, and as they ran off back up stairs they heard,

"Who was she?" The girl had questioned her boyfriend, with that, they ran faster until they were out of sight.

--

"Oh… My… God! Ash, that was hilarious!" Monique gasped, between breaths.

"Ok… now it's my turn!" Suddenly her friends, stopped laughing, and knew that when Ashley wanted revenge, she would get it.

"Vanessa… It's your turn!" Ashley grinned, thinking of something harsh for Vanessa. Vanessa began to worry.

"V… Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" _It couldn't be as bad as what I just made her do… right?_

"Guys… huddle… Vanessa… go away" That was the line that was used every time.

"Ok… Vanessa… you have to answer this ok?" Ashley finally said.

"Ok… whatever… I can take it…" Vanessa replied, although inside, she had butterflies.

"Do you like or love, anyone in this room right now?" Ashley smirked. She knew Vanessa couldn't lie, and Vanessa knew that Ashley knew she couldn't lie… Catch my drift?

"Ash… that's personal…" Vanessa whispered.

"So you do like someone, do you?" Ashley responded, loudly.

"No… that's not what I meant… I—"

"Well then spill…" Ashley encouraged her friend.

"Ash… Please…" Vanessa shot her a look of _please… no._

"Come on V, after what you made me do… I'm getting even… it's not even that bad…"

"Yeah, Come on Ness"

"Just tell"

"Spill"

Suddenly the voices of her friends were echoing through her head, and she couldn't stand it…

"Zac!" She covered her mouth with her hand, after she had realized what she had just revealed. Everyone fell silent.

"Come again?" Zac gasped, in shock. _Did she really just say that?_

"Umm… what I meant to say was… umm…" Vanessa was lost for words, she had no idea what to do now.

"You meant that! I know you did, don't lie!" Ashley tried to encourage her friend, to tell the truth, and let out how she really felt.

"Yeah, I-I do…" Vanessa took a deep breathe in and out, and glanced over at Zac, who gave her a look, she had never seen on him before.

Vanessa, stood up, and ran into Ashley's bathroom. This was NOT a game anymore.

_Oh my god… what have I done? I've ruined everything!_

She wet her face, and replaced the tears that were streaming down her face, with cold water. She looked up in the mirror, and stared at herself. _What have you done? _The tears began to come more and more, and she couldn't stop them… was this the end of her relationship with Zac?

"Hey…" It was Zac, out of all the people in the world. Zac.

"Please… can we just forget—" before Vanessa could finish what she was saying, she turned around to find herself, locked onto Zac's lips with hers.

"I've always loved you" Zac shed a tear, which was strange, because Vanessa had never seen him cry before.

"What?" Vanessa was shocked. _Is this a dream? Wake up Vanessa! _Vanessa closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them again to find Zac still starring at her. _Oh my God… it's real?_

"You heard me Ness… I've always loved you" Zac caressed Vanessa's cheek, with his hand, as she closed her eyes, and placed her hand on his, thinking whether or not this is still part of the game.

"Well then why didn't you tell me Zac?! Jesus! Come on… we have been friends for all these years, and you tell me NOW that you've always loved me? Whats wrong with you? God! I hate—" Zac had captured his lips with hers… again.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Zac said, resting his forehead against hers.

"No way Zac! Don't you try to con me into this! I don't- don't—" She just could not be mad at him… she was in love with him for heavens sake.

"Come here…" Vanessa pulled him in closer, and kissed him passionately, they both started to cry, only because they had wanted this for so long.

Ashley opened the bathroom door, and called the rest of her friends, they could not have been happier for them, they had wanted this for them, since… forever!

"So do you think we can make this work Ness?" Zac took hold of her tiny waist, and pulled her in closer.

"I think so… yeah… I love you, so—" Vanessa started to cry "Sorry –much"

"Shhhh…" Zac placed his fingers over her lips.

"It's ok… I love you too… no more messing around with us ok? This is it" Zac smiled, and comforted her, whilst kissing her on the forehead.

"You and Me… together… ok… let's do it…" Vanessa said, pressing her lips against him, whilst crying at the same time.

"Forever?"

"Forever" Vanessa replied, and with that, they both knew that they were always meant for eachother, and needed to be together. So they were.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Please tell me if you want to know more? Or if it's a good one shot?**


End file.
